


An Alpha's Needs

by CelestialVoid



Series: Home Is Where the Heart Is [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Isaac Lahey, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Jackson Whittemore, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Vernon Boyd, Butt Plugs, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Everyone fucks Derek, F/M, Face-Fucking, Group Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, m/m/m/m/m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Derek gets needy sometimes. But what can you expect from a man who lives in a house full of hormonal teenagers?But when he gets caught trying to relieve his tensions, he gets more than he could have ever asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by a very beautiful Tumblr anon:  
> ‘… Would love to see more Derek/Pack, maybe Derek/Isaac or Derek/Jackson where Derek gives his ass to his pack.’
> 
> I was going to put it in For Your Viewing Pleasure, but I'm still planning that and have no idea if I could ever fit it in as I write it, so here you are: a pure unadulterated smut fic for your pleasure. :)
> 
> And yes, Stiles is part of Derek’s pack. Fight me.

It was all too much.

Living in the house with five hormone-driven teenagers was overloading his senses with the chemo signals of arousal and desire, not to mention how good looking they were; with their defined muscles, slender bodies, and sweat-soaked skin – especially after Stiles, Jackson and Isaac came home from lacrosse practice.

He pushed the butt plug further into his ass, rolling his hips: desperate for friction. His hands trembled as he reached for the small remote on the bedside table, switching it on. His hips jerked off the bed and he yelped with surprise as the device vibrated inside of him. The pulsing rush rolled through him, making his dick throb as it grew hard.

The man bit into his lip and lowered his hand to his cock, gasping at his own touch. He was already sensitive and over stimulated, just from being near the teenagers. He bucked into his hand, gripping tight at the base as he worked his hand up and down the shaft.

“Fuck,” he gasped as the vibrating plug moved about inside of him. He rolled his hips back and forth. He tried to remember the last time it wasn’t a toy. It had been weeks, months, since one of them had touched him, and he was starting to get needy.

He tried to remember the sensations of their touches and visualise them, but he couldn’t focus; as soon as he brought forth one image it was quickly replaced by another. He couldn’t decide; he wanted all of them.

He _needed_ them.

He fought back his involuntary moans, hoping that none of the teens were listening. He threw his head back against the pillows, moving his hand faster and faster.

His breathing was rugged and his feet peddled at the sheets. His hips jerked upwards, thrusting into the air. He was desperate for friction, almost desperate enough to mount a pillow and hump it until he came.

His fangs ached to drop, pure instinct taking over. He was so caught up in the euphoric relief of tension and distracted by his carnal instincts – his blood pounding in his ears and his chest resonating with the sounds of drawn out moans and broken whimpers – that he didn’t hear the soft knock at his bedroom door.

“Derek?”

“Holy shit!” Derek yelped. “Stiles!”

He grabbed a pillow and hurled it at the teen.

Stiles ducked out of the way, eyes wide with shock as the pillow bounced off the doorframe.

“Do you ever knock?” the man growled.

Stiles waved his hands about, gesturing towards the door. “I did, but you sounded like you were in pain so I came to check on you.” His eyes rolled over the man’s naked body, focusing on his rigid cock and the buzzing toy deep inside his ass. Stiles sighed and looked at Derek with a somewhat disappointed look on his face. “Really?”

“It’s not my fault,” Derek snapped, pulling his bedsheets over himself as much as he could. He kept his glare on Stiles as he searched for the remote for the vibrator. “My senses are overloaded by the hormones of every teenager in this house because you all can’t control yourselves. It’s an ongoing thing with you guys: whenever someone bends over, or wears tight jeans or leather, or jerks off to porn in their rooms.”

“You can’t blame us for not controlling our urges,” Stiles replied. “We’re teenagers. Most of the people here are werewolves and there is some fucked up coding in your DNA that makes you unbelievably good looking. And on top of that, you’re a hypocrite.”

Derek glared at him, snarling.

“You know, if you needed relief, you could literally walk downstairs and strip naked and someone – if not everyone – will gladly help relieve your urges,” Stiles told him. He sighed, keeping his eyes level with Derek’s. “So, swallow your pride and tell me, do you need something?”

Derek bit into his lip and inhaled deeply.

“I need relief,” he growled through chis clenched jaw.

Stiles pushed himself off of the doorframe and made his way over to the edge of the bed. He stood before the man, gently brushing his hand against Derek’s cheek. It was an innocent touch, a light caress, but it was enough to make Derek’s breath hitch. He nuzzled his face into Stiles’ hand, letting out a pleasing noise as he did.

“That wasn’t hard, was it?” Stiles whispered.

He crawled up onto the bed and straddled Derek’s waist. Derek let out an involuntary sound of excitement as Stiles’ crotch came tantalisingly close to his own. There was the slightest friction between Stiles’ pants and Derek’s shaft, but it was enough to make the man moan a little.

The boy smiled at the sound. His chocolate brown irises glimmered with a spark of mischief, exciting Derek.

Derek’s cheeks darkened with a soft blush. He gently bit his lower lip, bowing his head slightly.

Stiles leant forward and brought his lips to Derek’s golden flesh. He littered soft kisses across the ridge of Derek’s collarbone, trailing his lips across the man’s broad shoulder before latching his soft lips onto his throat, gently kissing and sucking at the olive skin. Smooth teeth gently grazed his jugular, nipping at the flesh, making the man gasp and whimper as they made his way up to his jaw. The warm breath made Derek shiver as it rolled across his freckled skin. The soft kisses returned, trailing along his jaw. The thin haze of Derek’s whiskers tickled the boy’s face.

Derek gasped as his hips involuntarily jerked towards Stiles, grinding their groins against each other.

Stiles hummed contently against Derek’s skin, bringing his lips to Derek’s in a tender kiss.

Derek cupped the back of Stiles’ skull, eagerly drawing him closer into the warmth. He returned the kiss, tasting the boy on his lips. Derek coiled his arms around Stiles’ shoulders, lacing his fingers through the soft locks of Stiles’ chestnut brown hair.

He let the warmth of his body melt into the boy’s. He kept his hand threaded through the boy’s hair, feeling the silky smooth locks between his fingers. His other hand trailed down the boy’s side, caressing his surprisingly firm abs and running his fingers over the ridges of the boy’s ribs before settling on the curve of his hip, pulling him closer and grinding their hips against each other.

Stiles ran his hands down Derek’s torso, feeling the taut muscles that twitched beneath the man’s golden flesh. He broke away from the kiss and dragged his nails down his skin, ever so lightly, torturing gasps and whines from the man’s lips.

Derek crushed their mouths together again. He slid his hand down to the boy’s neck, massaging the taut muscles as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue across Stiles’ lips. Stiles opened his mouth and welcomed his dominating tongue.

Stiles hummed against his lips, rolling his hips and grinding his groin against Derek’s, feeling the man’s erection press against his pants. Derek’s lewd moans grew louder and needier as the friction rubbed against his throbbing erection.

Stiles broke away from the kiss, pulling back just far enough to draw breath.

“Now, tell me what you want?” Stiles encouraged, littering kisses across Derek’s throat and up to his ear. He took the man’s lobe between his teeth and bit down into the flesh, making Derek cry out.

“I want to be fucked,” Derek admitted breathlessly.

“Exclusively or by the pack?” Stiles asked, relentlessly sucking at the man’s earlobe, feeling his dick twitch excitedly.

Derek muttered something under his breath.

Stiles sat back, tilted his head and stared at the man. “Derek, I’m the only one here who doesn’t have superhuman hearing, so speak up.”

“Everyone,” Derek whispered.

Stiles leant forward and brought their lips together again. “Good boy.”

He sat back and brought his fingers to his mouth, letting out a piercing whistle.

Within seconds, the pack was gathered in the doorway of Derek’s bedroom.

“What’s going on?” Erica asked, still holding onto her cup of coffee. Her ruffled blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was dressed in one of Boyd’s shirts and her pyjama pants. It astounded Stiles that she somehow managed to look gorgeous after just waking up.

Boyd’s arms were wrapped around Erica’s waist, his face buried into the curve of her neck, sleepily nuzzling into her warmth.

Stiles glanced over his shoulder at the others.

“Derek has a hungry hole that needs feeding,” he told them. “And he’s too proud to admit it.”

“No, I’m not,” Derek growled. “I said it.”

“Said what?” Isaac asked as he slouched against the doorframe.

Derek bit into his lip and Stiles smiled smugly down at him.

“Yeah, Derek,” Stiles teased. “What did you say?”

Derek growled at him. He inhaled deeply and threw his head back against the pillows. He grit his teeth, annunciating every word as he said, “I need to be fucked.”

“Thank fuck,” Jackson muttered, already stripping off his shirt and making his way over to the side of the bed. He crushed his mouth with Derek’s, kissing the man with blistering passion. It was a deep, messy kiss that purely had sex in mind.

Stiles’ stomach twisted with a sense of jealousy; he was okay with sharing Derek with the pack – he knew there were some things that he couldn’t offer the man, especially when he was as needy as this – but that didn’t stop him from wanting to keep Jackson away from his mate.

Isaac joined them. He crawled up onto the bed like a predator stalking its prey, his bright blue eyes blown black with lust. He bowed his head and ran his tongue up Derek’s abs. A soft purr resonated in the boy’s chest as he watched Derek’s back arch off of the bed. Isaac brought his mouth to Derek’s rigid nipple, lapping at it and swirling his tongue around it until Derek was reduced to a blubbering mess, moaning against Jackson’s lips. Isaac took the man’s firm pink nipple between his teeth and tugged at it.

Derek cried out in pain.

Stiles reached forward, tugging at Isaac’s sandy curls and pulling him away.

The teen yelped and glared at Stiles, his irises glittering yellow as instinct took a hold of him. Obviously, Derek wasn’t the only one who was pent up.

“Be gentle,” Stiles instructed. “You know he hasn’t been fucked in a while and if you’re too rough, he won’t last.”

Isaac pouted and whimpered needily.

Jackson broke away from the kiss. He slid his hand beneath Isaac’s chin and turned the boy’s face towards him.

“Come here,” the older boy instructed, guiding Isaac off of the bed and towards the small armchair that was shoved aside in the room. He sat down on the chair and urged Isaac down onto his knees. “You’ve got to get me ready, ‘cause it’s my turn once Stiles is done.”

Isaac eagerly licked his lips as Jackson slowly undid the button of his jeans, purposefully teasing the boy. He dragged the zip down slowly, watching as Isaac’s beady eyes flicked from Jackson’s face to the bulge that pressed against his pants, deliciously close to the boy’s mouth.

“Jackson,” Erica scolded. “Don’t be a dick.”

Jackson smirked and undid his pants. He slid the jeans down his firm thighs, his boxers soon following.

Isaac’s whimpers grew louder, the sounds rolling right through Derek and making his crotch throb and his hips jerk up against Stiles’ growing erection.

“Easy,” Stiles whispered, running his hands up and down Derek’s chest to calm the man.

Jackson dropped his gaze to meet Isaac’s glistening sapphire eyes, and whispered, “Good boy.”

Isaac pounced forward, eagerly guzzling Jackson’s dick. He took him to the hilt, letting out a satisfied moan as the older boy’s impressive length slid all the way into his throat. Isaac slowly pulled back and lapped at the head.

Jackson inhaled sharply, enraptured by the raw sensation.

Isaac continued, rolling his tongue around Jackson’s sensitive head before taking his cock back in his mouth. He tightened his mouth and dragged his lips back up the length.

Jackson purred, spurring the boy on.

Isaac’s cock pressed against his tight jeans, left neglected and aching for relief as he moved his head over Jackson’s dick, faster and faster.

The older boy ran his hand through Isaac’s unruly hair, rolling his hips and sinking further into the boy’s mouth.

Isaac moaned with pleasure. The vibrations went straight to Jackson’s cock, making him growl in response.

Derek’s hips bucked instinctively at the sound.

“What’s wrong, Derek?” Stiles cooed, noticing how Derek’s eyes stared longingly at Jackson and Isaac. “Do you want something?”

His eyes flicked back to Stiles.

“Do you like watching Isaac blow Jackson?”

Derek moaned, tilting his head back and exposing himself to his mate. Stiles’ couldn’t help but oblige. He leant forward and brought his lips to Derek’s throat. He bit lightly down on the junction between Derek’s neck and his shoulder, making Derek arch up with a full-body shudder and a wordless moan. Having found a place sensitive enough to elicit such a response, Stiles proceeded to tease it relentlessly; kissing, biting, sucking and nipping at the flesh.

“Do you feel left out?” Stiles asked as he sat back.

Derek looked as if he was going to cry.

“Use your words, baby,” Stiles encouraged. “And ask nicely.”

“Please,” Derek begged. “Please, fuck me.”

Stiles didn’t bother teasing him anymore. He stripped and tossed his clothes aside, pulling the blankets back from Derek’s grasp and hoisting the man into his lap.

He slid the vibrator out of Derek’s ass, his heart sinking at the sad sound the man made at the loss.

He didn’t leave Derek, waiting long. He settled his hands on Derek’s hips and teased at Derek’s entrance with the head of his cock.

With all the preparation Derek had down to himself and the stimulation of the vibe, Stiles easily slid into Derek’s eager hole.

The man let out a rugged cry, arching off the bed and clawing at Stiles’ arms.

Stiles rolled his hips slowly, sinking further into Derek. He let out a satisfied purr. His thick dick filled Derek up so well.

Derek’s ass tensed for a moment at the sudden intrusion. He breathed heavily and tried to relax and welcome the boy’s impressive length. He let out a breathless moan, his lips quivering around unspoken words as his nails left red trails down Stiles’ forearms.

Stiles groped the man’s soft ass, hoisting him into a more comfortable position as he began to move in slow shallow thrusts.

Stiles brought his lips to Derek’s again. He was firm and insistent. He waited patiently for Derek to part his lips for him, but – as soon as permission was given – Stiles showed no hesitation in ravishing Derek’s mouth.

“More,” Derek gasped between kisses.

Stiles obliged, moving his hips a little faster, pulling out and sinking back into the man fast enough to elicit moans from him.

Derek let out a disappointed sigh as Stiles pulled away from him.

“On your hands and knees,” Stiles instructed.

Derek obeyed without hesitation, rolling over and sticking his ass up in the air, presenting himself to Stiles.

Stiles leant forward, arching over Derek in order to litter kisses across the man’s shoulders and down the curve of his spine. He set his hands on Derek’s hips and rubbed his thumbs in circles, feeling the tense muscles twitch beneath his touch.

He gave Derek the time he needed to get used to the new position before he rocked his hips in slow shallow thrusts. He rolled his hips into Derek, stirring up the man’s insides with his thick dick.

Derek let out quiet moans, his lips quivering as he panted for breath.

Stiles ran his hands down the man’s thighs and back up to his ass, massaging the soft tissue as he pulled out and rolled his hips back into Derek’s tight ass, sinking deeper into him and moving faster and faster.

Derek shivered with lust and let out soft whimpers and mews as he clawed at the sheets, balling the soft cotton into his fists.

Stiles ran the palm of his hand down the man’s spine, lovingly caressing his soft skin.

The man gnawed at his lip, swallowing hard as he tried desperately to control his urges; Derek wanted – _needed_ – it tender and slow, and that’s what he was going to get. That’s why he wanted Stiles to fuck him first; the human was more gentle than the others were, especially when instinctive carnal urges took over.

He leant forward and rested his head on Derek’s shoulder, gently gnawing at the man’s olive skin. He nuzzled his face into the curve of Derek’s neck. He nipped and sucked at the man’s shoulder with his blunt teeth before kissing the red mark, like a wolf caring about their mate.

He rolled his hips, tantalisingly slow.

Erica and Boyd made their way over to the bed – both stripped naked and passionately embracing each other, their lips locked as they laid down next to Stiles and Derek. They pulled away from each other just long enough to alter their positioning. Erica crawled forward and knelt in front of Derek. She caught his lips in her own, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Boyd settled behind her, rolling his hips and sinking into her. Erica moaned against Derek’s lips, making the man push back against Stiles’ penetrating dick excitedly.

“Does it feel good, Der?” Erica said sultrily.

Derek whimpered in response.

“I don’t think they believe how hungry you are, Derek,” Stiles purred, halting his movements to Derek’s disappointment. “So why don’t you show them? Show them how starved your tight little hole is, baby, and how badly it wants dick.”

Derek rolled his hips, pushing himself over Stiles’ length. His firm cheeks bounced off Stiles’ hips as Derek let out rugged cries.

Stiles hummed, rolling his hips forward slightly to encourage Derek.

Derek whined, desperate for more.

Stiles watched as Derek’s tight ass consumed his dick, rocking all the way forward until only the head of the boy’s cock was inside of him and then slamming back over his length, taking him to the hilt.

He set his hands on Derek’s hips, steadying him as he put the man out of his misery and returned the favour.

Broken moans fell past Derek’s lips, escalating into drawn out cries as Stiles straightened his back, braced his hands on Derek’s hips and trusted into his ass, faster and faster.

Stiles grunted, his stomach tensing as he grew closer to his climax. He braced his hand on Derek’s broad shoulder, using it as a grip to pull the man’s body back over his dick.

Derek threw back his head, inhaling the inescapable intoxicating bitter scent of primitive sweat and undeniable arousal that hung in the air.

Stiles angled his hips and thrusted against Derek’s prostate, driving the man mad.

Derek cried out, his nails dragging at the sheets as his whimpers and moans escalated into one drawn-out cry.

“Tell me how you want it baby,” Stiles whispered.

“In me,” Derek begged. “Please, come in me.”

“How about I come over your tight little hole and fuck it back into you while I’m still hard so you’re nice and wet for Jackson, yeah?”

“Oh God, yes,” Derek gasped.

Stiles rolled his hips a few more times, pulling out of Derek’s ass just as he hit his climax. Spurts of come spilled across the man’s entrance. Stiles drew in heavy breaths, trying to steady himself as he rocked his hips and sank back into Derek.

He rolled his hips in shallow thrusts as the man’s tight ass milked him until he was spent.

Derek hummed, content with the sensation of Stiles’ seed filling his ass.

Stiles drew out slowly, careful not to spill any of his come.

His thighs trembled as he slumped back on his ankles. The mattress wavered beneath him as he fell weakly into the warm embrace of strong arms as Jackson caught him.

The older boy guided him off the bed and sat him down in the small chair that was pushed up against the far wall.

“Isaac, come here,” Jackson instructed. “I need you to take care of Stiles, but remember he’s still human so don’t overwork him.”

Isaac crawled forward across the carpeted floor, eagerly taking Stiles’ dick into his mouth. Stiles sighed with relief as Isaac moved his head over the boy’s shaft, sucking delightfully. Stiles gently cupped the boy’s cheek, smiling sweetly down at him as he devoured Stiles’ cock.

Jackson left them to their own devices, crawling onto the bed and kneeling behind Derek.

“Tell me what you want, Der,” Jackson purred.

“I want you to fuck me,” Derek replied with no shame.

He spread Derek’s firm ass cheeks, rubbing his thumb across Derek’s slick hole, making him gasp. “You want it here?”

“Please,” Derek breathed.

Jackson pressed the head of his cock to Derek’s come-slick entrance, dipping it in just enough to tease a needy whimper from the man. “Oh?”

“I want you to fuck my ass,” Derek cried.

He lined himself up with Derek’s entrance and, without warning, slammed into him.

Derek threw his head back and cried out.

Jackson pulled back until only the head of his cock was inside of Derek and trust into him again.

Derek collapsed forward on his arms, pressing his forehead against the sheets.

Jackson wasn’t at all like Stiles; for him, it was either relentless teasing and or brutally fucking until his lover was reduced to a blubbering mess – there was no in between.

But in the condition Derek was in, he couldn’t care less; he needed this, badly.

Jackson slammed into him, thrusting his hips as quickly as he could manage.

Derek was tight and hot and the way he squirmed on Jackson’s dick made him want to fuck Derek harder. The man let out animalistic growls, words escaping him. His drawn out cries were muffled as he bit into the pillows. He threw his head back, gasping for air.

He lost himself in the euphoria of Jackson’s rigid cock fucking him open. Derek’s ass trembled around Jackson’s shaft, opening easily to the thick erection that penetrated him.

Jackson fucked him hard: a deep, fast pounding that pulsed through Derek’s body. His hard cock slid in and out of Derek’s greedy hole.

The man’s erection slapped against his abs, liberally dribbling precome across the clean sheets. His claws dragged at the sheets.

“Damn, Derek,” Jackson grunted. “Your ass feels too damn good.”

Jackson felt his stomach tense with the familiar sensation of a brewing orgasm. He slid his arm around Derek’s wast, gently urging him up onto his knees and pulling the alpha back against his chest. He rolled his hips, listening to Derek’s soft grunts as he thrust upwards into Derek’s ass. His hips slammed against Derek’s ass as he trust into him at a brutally fast pace.

Derek moaned, dropping his head back against Jackson’s shoulder.

Jackson purred against Derek’s golden flesh, rolled his hips again and sank his teeth into Derek’s shoulder.

Derek cried out in pain, hot tears prickling at his eyes.

Jackson didn’t give him reprieve though; he picked up the pace, using his hands to pull Derek down over his cock as he trusted up into his ass.

“Ja-Jackson,” Derek gasped, stammering over the boy’s name.

“I’m going to come in your ass,” Jackson whispered, pressing sloppy, open-mothed kissed to Derek’s neck. He could feel the man’s pulse on his lips, the vibrations of Derek’s cries rolling through him and straight into his dick. “I’m going to come in you and fill up your tight little ass.”

Jackson’s pace stammered.

He buried his length inside of Derek’s ass and came.

Derek let out a savage moan, the sensation of Jackson’s thick semen spilling into his ass drove him mad.

Jackson rolled his hips a few times, exhausting his load before sliding out of Derek’s tight ass. He left the man to fall forward on the bed.

Derek rolled onto his back, panting for breath as he clawed at the sheets, his cock painfully hard and craving relief.

Isaac crawled up onto the bed, pressing kisses along Derek’s collarbone as he took his place between Derek’s legs. He slid his dick into Derek’s ass, stopping the cocktail of semen from spilling out. He rolled his hips slowly, easing in and out of Derek and eliciting broken moans from the man.

Derek flinched familiar hands lift him.

“It’s just me,” Stiles whispered soothingly, helping the man sit upright in Isaac’s lap. He ran his hand across Derek’s abs, the other disappearing to settle on Isaac’s thigh.

“Nice and slow, Isaac,” Stiles instructed.

The youngest of the group nodded, rolling his hip in a tantalizingly slow pace, setting a rhythm that stirred groans from the man.

Jackson crawled forward, grabbing a handful of Stiles’ hair and crushing their mouths together in blistering passionate kiss. He hungrily devoured the boy’s mouth, teeth grazing against Stiles’ as he fucked him with his tongue.

“Let him fuck Derek properly,” Jackson growled.

“Not after you’ve gotten him so worked up,” Stiles replied, his voice calm and level.

It always shocked them that the only human in the group had the most power during sex, and no-one – not even Jackson – dared to challenge him.

“Fine,” Jackson hissed. He turned his attention to Derek. “Open your mouth, sweetheart; you’ve got one hell of a mess to clean up.”

Jackson pressed his come-slick cock against Derek’s lips and the man obediently opened his mouth. He slid is length into the man’s mouth until it hit his throat.

Derek choked on the sensation and Jackson chuckled, pushing deeper.

Stiles slapped Jackson’s thigh, making the boy cry out and leaving his skin bright red and stinging.

“What the hell was that for?” Jackson cried.

“You know damn well what that was for,” Stiles retorted. “Look at him, Jackson.”

Jackson looked down at the man, glistening bead-like tears clung to Derek’s dark lashes. He pulled his cock out of the man’s mouth, giving him a moment to regain his senses, couching and gasping for air.

“Come here,” Stiles urged, grasping Jackson’s ass and guiding him closer. “I’ll blow you until Derek’s ready.”

He took Jackson’s dick in his mouth, slurping up the mess of come that covered the teen’s length. He hummed against the boy’s cock as he took him to the hilt, tightening his lips and milking the last of his orgasm from him.

Jackson ran his hand through Stiles’ hair, gently cupping the back of the boy’s head and urging him on as he moved his mouth up and down Jackson’s shaft.

Isaac gave a great blowjob, but no-one could compare to Stiles.

Derek rested his hand back against Stiles’ shoulder, rolling to one side and eagerly mouthing Jackson’s balls.

“Oh, fuck,” Jackson gasped.

Stiles pulled back. He craned his neck and tenderly kissed Derek. The man melted into his warmth, humming delightfully. Stiles pulled back and pressed a soft kiss to Derek’s forehead.

“Are you okay to keep going?” Stiles whispered.

Derek nodded. He let out a yelp as Isaac thrust into him eagerly.

“Gentle, Isaac,” Stiles reminded him, massaging the boy’s thigh. He heard Isaac whimper and waited until Isaac slowed back to his steady rhythm before whispering, “Just think how good it’ll feel to take him apart nice and gently, yeah?”

Isaac hummed contently, running his hands up and down Derek’s thighs. He leant forward and pressed tender kisses to Jackson’s ass cheek, nipping at the pale flesh.

“Fuck, yes,” Jackson gasped.

Derek purred, rolling his hips back over Isaac’s length.

“Do you like that, Derek?” Stiles cooed. “Do you like it when Isaac fucks you slow?”

Derek nodded frantically.

“Think you can take Jackson too?” Stiles asked.

Derek nodded again. He arched his neck and greedily sucked at the head of Jackson’s cock.

Jackson laced his fingers through Derek’s hair, his breath hitching as Derek lapped at the tip of his cock.

“No biting,” Jackson encouraged.

Derek nodded slightly, wrapping his lips around Jackson’s cock and gently sucking.

Stiles pressed tender kisses to Derek’s temple.

Derek pulled back slightly, his eyes meeting Jackson’s. Droplets of precome glazed Derek’s lips, dribbling down into the soft whiskers of his beard. Derek opened his mouth wide, his warm breath rolling over the tip of Jackson’s cock as he let Derek take his length. Derek greedily sucked Jackson’s dick, making the boy growl and bite into his lip hard enough that it threatened to draw blood. Jackson’s hips bucked forward, his length sliding into Derek’s throat.

Derek’s hands flew to Jackson’s slender hips, holding him in place and moved his head over the boy’s dick.

Jackson growled and moaned, the sensation of Derek’s teeth grazing against his length while Isaac bit into one of his cheeks and Stiles groped the other was too much. The glaze of lust in Derek’s eyes spurring him on. Jackson tightened his grip on Derek’s cropped hair, rolling his hips to sink further into Derek’s throat.

Derek moaned, the vibrations making Jackson thrust into his mouth again.

“Easy,” Stiles whispered.

Jagged claws scratched at Jackson’s hips, leaving red marks across his skin.

Jackson pushed Derek’s head back against Stiles’ shoulder. He stared down at the man and shook his head, a sly smirk lifting the corners of his lips.

Derek let out a needy whimper.

“You heard Stiles, you’ve got to take it easy,” Jackson reminded him. “If you’re good, I’ll fuck your face properly, deal?”

Derek smiled at the thought and Jackson glanced at Stiles for permission.

Stiles massaged Jackson’s soft ass cheek, giving him a slight nod.

Jackson rocked his hips forward, sliding his length in and out of Derek’s mouth.

The man moaned with pleasure, sucking at Jackson’s cock eagerly as Isaac began to pick up the pace, rolling in and out of Derek’s tight ass.

Derek was getting close and so were they.

Stiles could see Jackson fighting back.

“Come on, Jackson,” Stiles mused. “You said you’d fuck his face?”

Derek whimpered.

“Would you like that?” Stiles whispered to Derek. “Do you want him to fuck your mouth and dump another load down your throat?”

Derek tried to nod.

Stiles looked up at Jackson. “Go on.”

Jackson caved and gave Derek what he wanted, tightening his grip on the man’s raven-black hair and violently thrusting into his throat.

Hot tears prickled Derek’s eyes, but his expression never showed any pain. His grip on Jackson’s hips tightened as he pulled the boy closer, a silent plea for more.

Jackson grunted, the warmth of Derek’s mouth and the feeling of his teeth scratching at his shaft was unbearable. He pulled back, resting the tip of his cock against Derek’s gaping lips as he climaxed. Spurts of come dripped into Derek’s mouth, others falling against his lips or his cheeks. Beads of come trickled down through the whiskers of his beard as he swallowed hard and worked Jackson until he was spent.

Stiles craned his neck and licked the come off of the man’s face.

“That’s a fucking hot look,” he purred.

Isaac rolled Derek over, pulling him upright and positing him so that he sat in his lap. He slid his hands down Derek’s thighs, spreading them so that his cock was exposed.

Stiles took a hold of his own dick, moving his hand up and down his shaft. “That’s an even better one.”

Erica crawled forward on the bed, Boyd following.

The two were more exclusively involved than anyone else in the pack, with maybe the exception of Stiles and Derek. Boyd was shy and didn’t get involved in the pack ‘activities’ often because he preferred intimacy, so when he did get involved, he tended to stay with Erica or Isaac. He never talked to Jackson and rarely talked to Stiles, but he did enjoy their company.

Once in position, Boyd slid back inside of Erica, rolling his hips in a steady rhythm.

Erica leant forward and took Derek’s dick in her mouth.

Boyd picked up the pace, fucking Erica onto their alpha’s cock.

She let out a hum of delight, taking Derek to the hilt and rolling back onto Boyd’s length.

Jackson crawled behind them, wrapping his hand around Isaac’s throat and tugging at his hair. The young boy fell back into his hold, content to let Jackson guide him. He tilted Isaac’s head to the side and crushed their mouths together.

Isaac’s hips jerked excitedly.

Derek cried out. He was so close to coming.

“Isaac, calm down,” Stiles reminded him softly.

Jackson pulled back, a string of saliva dripping from his lips as he left Isaac gasping for air. The younger boy looked at Stiles. His eyes were glowing, golden irises staring up at him needily. He was too far gone.

Stiles crawled forward across the bed, bringing his lips to Isaac’s in a tender kiss. He waited for the boy to relax and melt into the kiss before drawing back for breath.

“Ignore Jackson,” Stiles whispered. “You know he loves to rile you up.”

“I can’t take it any longer,” Isaac whined.

Stiles brushed his hand across the boy’s cheek. “Do you want to come?”

Isaac nodded.

“Okay, but you have to make Derek come too.”

Isaac swallowed hard, his hips jerking up into Derek’s ass.

“And considering how worked up he is, that won’t be too hard,” Stiles muttered. “So, go on, baby, make him come.”

Isaac licked his lips. He trust up into Derek, making the man whimper. Derek’s hips jerked, indecisive of whether to thrust up into the warmth of Erica’s mouth or down over Isaac’s dick. He chose the latter, pushing his hips back and helping Isaac sink further into him – not that he needed much help.

Erica pulled back, sitting back over Boyd’s dick as she watched Isaac fuck Derek ragged.

“Do you like watching Erica being fucked?” Stiles teased.

Derek mewed.

“Boyd, why don’t you show them how it’s really done?” Erica encouraged. She reached back and wounds her arms around her lover’s broad shoulders.

Boyd littered kisses across her bare bicep, running his hand over her body as he set her up on her knees and thrust into her rapidly.

Erica let out a rugged cry. She threw her head back and climaxed, but Boyd didn’t stop. He pulled her down over his dick, bouncing her in his lap as she rode out her orgasm.

Derek stopped holding back. He moaned – or rather, howled – as he came, semen spilling from the head of his cock, splashing against his firm abs and across the sheets as he came.

He slumped back against Isaac, his body shuddered in the boy’s hold.

Isaac grunted, picking up the pace.

He slammed into Derek’s ass and hit his peak, coming deep inside Derek.

He stayed still for a moment, catching his breath as Boyd carefully set Erica down on the bed. She beckoned Jackson closer, letting the older boy ravish her mouth.

Boyd crawled across the bed, sitting Derek in his lap as Isaac slid out of him. He pushed his throbbing dick into Derek’s opening, feeling the warm mix of come swirl about inside of the man.

“I know you’re sensitive,” Boyd whispered, resting his hands on Derek’s hips. “So you ride me at your pace.”

Derek muttered something, littering kisses across the ebony flesh that covered Boyd’s throat.

Stiles watched as Isaac crawled over to Erica’s side. He fondled her breast as he leant forward and interrupted their kiss. Jackson growled at him, but Isaac didn’t retreat. Jackson turned his attention to Erica’s other breast, sucking at her rigid nipple as he slid his hand between her legs and fingered her.

Stiles turned his attention back to Derek, watching as Derek rode the beta, his legs trembling as he let out broken gasps and grunts. He weakened, letting Boyd grab his hips and pull him down over his rigid length while thrusting up into him, savagely burying himself as deep as possible. Derek moaned and whimpered and Stiles couldn’t help but touch himself.

Derek seemed to notice.

He grabbed at Stiles’ hip and pulled him close, lapping at the head of the boy’s returning erection.

“Oh, God, yes,” Stiles gasped.

He licked a wet trail along the underside of Stiles’ cock, earning a gratifying moan from the boy. Derek smiled and eagerly took the boy’s length, taking him to the hilt. He moaned, delighted at the taste of his mate’s cock. He tasted the hot, salty precome that liberally dribbled from the slit of Stiles’ dick.

The sheets ruffled as Jackson crept closer. He slid his arm around Stiles’ waist and brought his face close to his crotch.

Derek pulled back and growled at the intruding boy. His eyes lit up red and his fangs dropped, a territorial display.

“Derek,” Stiles said warningly. “You need to learn to share.”

Derek shook his head and returned to enthusiastically sucking Stiles’ dick.

Stiles knew Derek was possessive of Stiles, he was the alpha’s mate after all. But, regardless, he had asked for the entire pack to be involved.

“Der,” Stiles whispered. “If you let Jackson play too, I’ll fuck you again after Boyd’s done, okay?”

Derek whimpered, but agreed. He pulled back from Stiles and ran his lips up and down one side of his shaft, leaving the other side for Jackson.

Boyd picked up the pace, fucking Derek violently. He pulled out of Derek’s ass until only the head of his cock was inside of him and left Derek to sink down over his length. He fucked Derek hard and fast, dissolving the man into a mess of helpless cries and babbled words.

Stiles cupped the back of the man’s head, cradling him against the comfort of his thigh as Boyd relentlessly thrusted into him.

“You’re a fucking beast, Boyd,” Erica slurred, sitting up to kiss her lover.

The boy’s hips sputtered as he buried his length in Derek and climaxed. He rolled his hips a few times, rising out his orgasm and letting Derek calm down. He slowly withdrew from the man.

Streams of come spilt from his ass. Boyd ran his finger up Derek’s ass, pushing them back inside of his gaping hole and holding his thumb over the man’s entrance as he whispered, “Keep it in there.”

“Too much,” Derek slurred, nuzzling his face against Stiles’ thigh. “Too good… Can’t keep it in.”

“You’re the one who wanted it,” Jackson reminded him. “You’re a little come slut, admit it.”

Derek bared his fangs and growled at the boy.

Stiles smacked Jackson upside the head.

Jackson glared at Stiles.

“Fuck you, Stilinski,” Jackson snapped.

Derek’s growl grew louder, defensive.

“You wouldn’t want that,” Stiles replied smugly, his voice calm and quiet. “Your pretty little ass can’t handle me. I’d reduce you to tears.”

“Is that a challenge?” Jackson asked.

“Maybe another time.”

Stiles looked down at Derek, meeting his glittering aventurine eyes.

“Think you can handle one more?” he asked.

Derek nodded, pressing sloppy kisses to the boy’s thigh.

“Please,” Derek begged.

“Okay,” Stiles agreed. He shuffled into the middle of the bed again, gently urging Derek to roll over onto his hands and knees.

Derek did, curving his spine and thrusting his ass into the air.

Stiles ran his smooth hands over Derek’s ass cheeks, spreading them.

He brought his face to the man’s ass and ran his tongue across Derek’s opening, listening to the man inhale and roll his hips towards his mouth. Stiles ran his hands along Derek’s inner thighs. He dragged his tongue across Derek’s entrance again, stopping to swirl the tip of his tongue in slow, torturous circles.

His crotch throbbed at the sound of Derek’s unrestrained gasps and groans.

He reached around and took a hold of Derek’s come-slick cock, gently grazing the palm of his hand against his returning erection.

“Oh God,” Derek gasped, unravelling before his mate. “Stiles!”

Stiles hummed against the alpha’s entrance.

Derek cried out with delight, grabbing at fistfuls of the sheets.

Stiles slid his tongue into him, tasting the delicious cocktail of salty come.

Derek’s hips twitched, indecisive of whether to roll into Stiles’ hand or against his face.

Stiles couldn’t help but smirk as Derek whimpered when he withdrew his tongue. He gently sucked at his entrance, dragging his tongue across it before quickly lapping at it. He set a pattern of slow drags, soft sucking and quick flicks of his tongue that tortured erotic gasps from the man.

Stiles could feel the man’s cock growing harder and slicker as precome liberally spilled from the head and dripped over his hand.

He repeated the pattern, harassing animalistic groans from the alpha as Stiles dipped his tongue in and out of the opening.

He decided to give him a moment’s reprieve. He pulled back and glided his hands up to Derek’s hips.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” he whispered sultrily.

“Fuck me, Stiles,” Derek begged. “Fuck me.”

Stiles happily obliged. He lined himself up with Derek’s entrance and rolled his hips, sinking into the man’s tight ass.

Derek arched back against his length, moaning ruggedly.

Stiles gave him a moment to adjust, taking the time to catch his own breath and get used to the sensation of Derek’s warm ass clench around his cock.

“Stiles,” Derek whispered.

“Hmm?”

“So good,” Derek moaned.

Stiles arched over the man, littering tender kisses across his shoulder blades. “Not as good as your ass, Der.”

Derek ground his ass against Stiles’ hips, begging for more.

Stiles pressed a kiss to the skin between Derek’s shoulder blades, watching his triskelion tattoo waver with his twitching muscles. He straightened his back, bracing his hands on Derek’s hips.

“How do you want it?” he asked.

“Hard and fast,” Derek begged. “Pound my ass and make me scream.”

Stiles was happy to oblige.

He spread Derek out on his side, lifting one leg over his shoulder and sliding into the man’s ass. His first few thrusts were slow, fucking him open again. Once confident Derek could take him, Stiles slammed into him, thrusting his hips as quickly as he could manage.

His cock rubbed against every sensitive spot inside of Derek, pounding his prostate and sending sparks into the man’s vision.

Derek cried out relentlessly, words escaping him. His cries escalated into one drawn out savage moan. Derek’s ass trembled around Stiles’ shaft, opening easily to the thick erection that penetrated him.

Derek babbled words, trying to say Stiles’ name but it came out as nothing more than a strangled cry.

Stiles fucked him hard and deep, a fast pounding that pulsed through Derek’s body. His hard cock slid in and out of Derek’s greedy hole.

The man’s erection slapped against his abs, liberally dribbling precome across the clean sheets. His claws dragged at the blankets.

The alpha was so close to coming.

Stiles felt his stomach tense with the familiar sensation of a brewing orgasm. He grabbed Derek’s calves and hoisted them over his shoulder, encouraging Derek to roll onto his back. He ran his hands back down Derek’s legs, caressing his thighs before grabbing his hips and thrusting into him.

Derek cried out, the wave of pain delighting him, making his crotch throb and ache. He squirmed on the mattress, his rigid cock twitching pleadingly. His feet pedalled at the sheets fruitlessly.

Stiles couldn’t leave him untouched. He reached forward and gently stroked Derek’s length, not slowing in his rapid thrusts as he pounded the man’s ass.

Derek threw his head back, screaming with delight as his body twitched and thrashed about – overstimulated and desperate to climax.

Derek reached behind himself with one hand, pressing his palms against the ruffled mess of bedsheets and the firm mattress, bracing himself enough to push back into Stiles’ rapid thrusts, not that he needed help to bury his length deep inside Derek’s ass and fuck him. With the other hand he reached for Stiles, cupping the back of his head.

Stiles arched to the touch, purring as his hips sputtered, his pace faltering. He gasped and growled, his hips slowing as his own body shuddered.

Derek’s moans escalated into one drawn out cry as he reached his climax.

They came together.

Derek’s limbs trembled as come splashed against his skin, the sensation of Stiles’ semen filling him up made him feel whole and satisfied. His chest heaved with rugged breaths as Stiles leant forward, laying atop the man and letting him relax in the confined space of his mate’s embrace.

Derek nuzzled his face against the boy’s neck, inhaling the euphoric scent of the boy’s flesh.

Stiles hummed contently. He gently nibbled at Derek’s shoulder, pressing kisses across the bruises that tainted his skin.

“How did you know to do that?” Derek whispered.

“It feels good when you do it to me,” Stiles replied. “I thought you might like it to.”

Derek sighed. “I love it.”

Stiles blushed, rubbing his face against Derek’s firm bicep. He took a moment for the both of them to calm down before sitting back.

“Erica, can you pass me that?” He gestured towards the bedside table.

Erica grabbed the butt plug and passed it to Stiles.

Stiles gently pushed the plug into place as he eased out of Derek’s ass, careful not to spill any of the semen that filled Derek.

“That okay?” Stiles whispered.

Derek hummed and nodded.

“Good boy,” Stiles purred, he encouraged Derek to crawl forward slightly and lay down on the bed.

Erica welcomed him into her arms, letting the man collapse against the bed and snuggled into her side.

Stiles knew that the alpha would have preferred to lie with him, but that wasn’t an option today.

“I want to sleep in your bed,” Derek mumbled, his husky voice slurred with sleep.

“Mine?” Stiles whispered.

Derek nodded slowly.

Stiles reached forward and gently stroked the man’s head. “Maybe later, when you can walk there.”

Stiles shuffled off of the bed and walked over to the bedside table. He picked up the small remote and handed it over to Isaac.

“A present?” Isaac cheered. “For me?”

“You can do with it as you wish,” Stiles permitted. “Derek needs to be punished for being so selfish and hiding away to pleasure himself. Jackson and I need to head off to lacrosse practice.”

“Isaac’s not going with you?” Erica asked.

“Nah,” Isaac muttered. “They’re running recruits and the only reason I’d go is to laugh at them. But this-” He turned on the vibrator and watched as Derek’s back arched off the bed. The man kicked at the sheets, panting and crying out as the vibe pressed against his prostate. Isaac turned it again, letting Derek settle back down against the sheets, whimpering. “This is so much more entertaining.”

Stiles smirked, walking back over to the bedside and bringing his lips to Derek’s in a deep, passionate kiss. He waited for Derek to relax before turning to Isaac. “Let him rest and make sure he showers at some point. Don’t bother getting him dressed because he’s only going to make a mess when you toy with him. Just because you have control of the remote, does not mean you get to abuse that power.”

Isaac nodded.

Stiles turned to Erica. “Make sure he doesn’t take it too far.”

“I will.”

Stiles thought about it for a moment before turning to look at Boyd, pleadingly.

The quiet boy nodded, assuring Stiles that he’d take care of everyone.

Stiles smiled and mouthed ‘thank you’.

Jackson was waiting in the doorway, already dressed. “Come on, we need to get going. Scott’s already waiting at school.”

Stiles nodded and said his farewells, giving Derek one last quick kiss before dressing and making his way into the hallway. He followed Jackson out into the car.

“You’re a sick man, you know that?” Jackson said as he slid into the driver’s seat. “Giving Isaac the remote, that’s pretty sadistic.”

Stiles smirked. “I know, but just think about how worked up and needy Derek will be when we get home.”

Jackson thought about it for a moment, a cynical smile playing on his lips.

“I promise I’ll let you fuck him first,” Stiles whispered.

Jackson shook his head and smiled, turning onto the main road. “You’re a sick man, Stilinski.”

Stiles didn’t deny it.

Jackson sighed. “Deal.”


	2. Epilogue

“We’re home,” Jackson called as he trudged through the front door, dropping his lacrosse gear in the hallway.

“We’re in the lounge room,” Erica replied.

Jackson and Stiles made their way through the open doorway, greeted by the delightful sight of Derek bent over with his face in the couch cushion and his ass jutting into the air, whimpering needily. He rolled his hips, trying to get friction and press the butt plug against his prostate, but his efforts were fruitless because as soon as he found relief, Isaac turned on the vibrator and the pulsating waves made Derek thrash about, his thighs twitching and ass bouncing.

He suddenly became aware of their presence, climbing onto his knees and reaching over the back of the chair for his mate. A string of saliva dripped from his lips and his eyes stared at the boy longingly.

Stiles stepped forward, letting Derek claw at fistfuls of his shirt as he cradled the alpha’s head against his abs. Derek nuzzled his face into the comforting security of his lover’s hold, practically sobbing against the cotton of his shirt.

He had been so overworked and stimulated that his senses were in overdrive, and the smell of his mate was enough to bring him to tears.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles cooed. “Is Isaac being mean?”

Isaac laughed and turned on the remote.

Derek cried out loud as the vibrator buzzed and pulsed in his ass. He bucked his hips, humping the back of the couch for the sake of fucking something.

Erica took the remote from the boy and switched it off, glaring at Isaac.

Derek whimpered as he began to settle, his breathing rugged and his body covered in sweat.

“Do want to stop?” Stiles asked. “I’ll take the remote away from him.”

Derek shook his head. He glanced up at Stiles, his glistening aventurine eyes were consumed by the onyx depths of desire.

“Do you want to go another round with me and Jacks?” Stiles offered, gently stroking the man’s cheek.

Derek nodded eagerly.

“Yeah?” Stiles confirmed. Out the corner of his eye, he watched as Erica tossed Jackson the remote, muttering something about how she, Boyd and Isaac had had their fun while Derek slept and were more than satisfied to leave him for the two of them. She gave Jackson a brisk kiss before dragging Isaac out of the room and upstairs to where Boyd was hiding.

Derek mewed against Stiles’ stomach, catching the boy’s attention. The man’s hands trembled as he pushed Stiles’ shirt up, revealing the boy’s toned muscles and lathering them in sloppy, open mouthed kisses.

Stiles hummed with delight. The sound encouraged the alpha, as he continued to suck at the pale skin, nibbling and sucking at patches of flesh until blotches of red blossomed beneath the flesh. His lips trailed down to Stiles’ waistline, his fingers tugging at the top of the boy’s jeans. He whined as he desperately tried and failed to tug the button open.

Stiles slid his hand beneath Derek’s chin, encouraging him to look up. He brought their lips together in a tender kiss. Derek sighed as he melted into the warmth.

Stiles drew away slowly, Derek’s lips trembling breathlessly.

“I promised Jackson he’d get the first go,” he whispered, already noticing that Jackson has stripped naked and was already hard and ready to go. “Are you okay with that?”

Derek looked up at Stiles pleadingly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he doesn’t hurt you,” Stiles promised. He leant back slightly, just far enough to slip his shirt off before stepping closer to Derek again. “And I will have a go too.”

Derek opened his mouth to say something, but his words were silenced when Jackson reached forward and toyed with the butt plug, twisting it about in circles and moving it back and forth to entice broken cries from the man.

“Jackson,” Stiles growled.

He glared at the boy and Jackson smirked in return.

“Just making sure he’s ready,” Jackson whispered before he gently eased the plug out of the man’s ass, quickly replacing it with his hard cock.

Derek let out a relieved sigh, resting his forehead against Stiles’ stomach.

Stiles gently shushed him, lacing his fingers through the man’s inky black locks and tenderly stroking his head. Derek sighed, a soft purr rumbling deep inside his chest as he arched to the touch.

“Does that feel good, baby?” Stiles purred.

Derek let out a drawn out whine as he nodded, his whiskers tickling Stiles’ abs.

“Isaac’s got him so worked up my dick slides in and out with easy,” Jackson said, rolling his hips with swift thrusts to prove his point.

“How hungry is he?” Stiles asked, stroking Derek’s cheek as he talked to Jackson.

Jackson slid his fingers through the stream of come that dribbled from Derek’s gaping hole. He ran his hand down his shaft, sliding his fingers into Derek’s ass as he rolled his hips.

“Defintely hungry enough for two,” Jackson replied. “If you’re okay sharing.”

Stiles dropped his gaze. “What do you say, Der? Think you can take both of us?”

Derek nodded frantically.

“Okay, Jackson’s going to keep you company while I get ready,” Stiles told him. He turned and stripped off his pants, exposing his bare ass to Derek as he hurried upstairs to Derek’s bathroom. He fumbled through the bathroom cupboard until he found the bottle of lube. As he came downstairs, he paused for a moment, listening to the soft, broken moans of the two in the living room.

His dick throbbed, waiting for relief.

He made his way down into the living room. Jackson sat on one of the armchairs, bouncing Derek in his lap and fucking the man on his cock.

Stiles laid down across the larger couch, smearing lube across his erect dick – he knew Derek could take it, but he wanted to make this as painless as possible.

Jackson slowed his pace, letting Derek settle and catch his breath for a second before leaning forward and whispering for Derek to go join Stiles.

Derek crawled off Jackson’s lap, lowering himself to his hands and knees and stalking towards Stiles.

Stiles reached forward, urging Derek closer and bringing their lips together.

Derek crawled up onto the couch and straddled Stiles’ waist.

“Please,” he whispered, rolling his hips and grinding his ass against Stiles’ shaft.

Stiles sucked in a deep breath, biting into his lip. He reached down and lined himself up with Derek’s eager entrance.

“Go on, baby,” Stiles purred. “Take my dick in that pretty little ass of yours.”

Derek smiled and sank down over Stiles’ length, letting out a soft cry.

Stiles stroked his thumb across Derek’s pronounced cheekbones. He leant forward and caught the man’s lips in his own. The kiss was tender, delicate and loving, encouraging Derek to relax into Stiles’ warmth.

“You remember how to tell us to stop?” Stiles asked.

Derek thought about it for a second, remembering back to a few months ago when the three of them had experimented with bondage – something they enjoyed and swore they’d try again someday. Derek balled his fist and made a weak punching gesture at the couch.

“That’s it,” Stiles cooed, lifting Derek’s chin and pressing a brisk kiss to his lips. “Stop us at any time, okay?”

Derek nodded.

Jackson was back behind the man, kneeling over the two of them and pressing the head of his cock up against Derek’s ass.

“Nice and slowly, Jackson,” Stiles encouraged.

Jackson nodded, slowly rolling his hips forward and sinking into Derek.

A painful cry tore at the man’s throat. His arms trembled as he collapsed against Stiles’ chest.

Stiles cupped the back of Derek’s head, pressing tender kisses to his temple as he placed his free hand on Jackson’s hip and stilled the boy in his movements.

“Give him a second,” Stiles instructed.

Derek nuzzled his face into the curve of Stiles’ neck, his lips quivering breathlessly as he weakly mouthed kisses across the pale skin.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked, his voice full of worry. The boy’s chemosignals radiated off of his body; the stench of fear filled every bead of sweat on his skin.

Derek nodded and rasped, “Please, keep going.”

Stiles rested his face against Derek’s forehead, holding him close as he nodded for Jackson to continue.

Jackson began to move his hips in slow, shallow thrusts.

Derek grunted, soft puffs of hot breath rolling across Stiles’ collarbone.

Sties hummed at the sensation, feeling Derek’s trembling hands caress his sides as Jackson’s cock rubbed against his inside of Derek’s hot, tight ass.

“Fuck, that feels good,” Jackson growled, settling his hand on Derek’s thighs and thrusting faster and faster. His cock rubbed against every sensitive spot inside of Derek as he fucked him open. He pounding the alpha viciously, his cock rubbing his prostate and making Derek cry out.

Their collective cries escalated into one drawn out savage moan.

Derek’s ass trembled around Stiles’ shaft, opening easily to the thick cocks that penetrated him.

Derek babbled words, trying to say Stiles’ name but it came out as nothing more than a strangled cry. He was reduced to a sobbing mess in seconds.

Stiles held him close, whispering sweet nothings to him. He kept his eye on Derek’s hand, waiting for him to give the signal, but he never did.

Jackson didn’t last long, it felt too damn good. His hips sputtered as he buried himself into Derek’s ass and came.

Stiles felt the hot, sticky come spill across his shaft and filling up Derek’s tight ass.

Derek moaned at the sensation, a soft sigh for relief falling past his lips.

Stiles gently stroked the man’s head, holding him close as Jackson carefully edged his length out of Derek. He waited for a moment before craning his neck to look at the man.

“Are you okay?” Stiles whispered.

“Please,” Derek mumbled.

“Please what?”

“Please finish me,” Derek whispered, his words were slurred and Stiles could feel the man’s pulse beating through his flesh.

Stiles pressed a soft kiss to Derek’s forehead. He carefully shifted his grip on Derek and rolled him over, setting him back against the couch and settling between his legs.

His cock drooled precome as he rolled his hips and stirred up Derek’s insides with his stiff length.

He leant forward and pressed a kiss to the man’s lips. He levelled his chocolate eyes with the consumed dark depths of Derek’s eyes. He slowly eased in and out of Derek’s ass.

Derek’s ass tensed for a moment at the sudden intrusion. He breathed heavily and tried to relax and welcome the boy’s impressive length.

Derek let out a breathless moan, his lips quivering with unspoken words as his nails left red trails down Stiles’ biceps. Stiles let out a low growl, his hips sputtering slightly. The man gently rolled his hips against Stiles’ length, an indication that he was okay and the boy could proceed.

Stiles groped Derek’s soft ass, hoisting him into a more comfortable position as he began to move in slow shallow thrusts.

“More,” Derek gasped.

Stiles obeyed, moving his hips a little faster, pulling out and sinking back into the man fast enough to elicit rugged moans from him. He adjusted his grip on the man, urging him closer and shifting slightly to sink further into him.

Derek arched his back, a savage moan tearing at his throat. His limbs trembled and his nails dug into the wooden panels of the cupboard.

Stiles set a steady pace, thrusting into Derek fast enough to satisfy the man but not hard enough to hurt him in his overstimulated state.

Derek’s dick twitched, his erection bobbing against his firm abs.

Stiles couldn’t leave him untouched. He reached forward and gently stroked Derek’s length, not slowing in his thrusts as he rolled his hips into the man’s ass.

Derek threw his head back, screaming with delight as his body twitched and thrashed about – overstimulated and desperate to climax.

Stiles took advantage of the alpha’s dropped defences, bringing his lips to Derek’s jugular and littering the skin with sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. He nipped and sucked at the skin, just hard enough to reduce the man to shuddering moans.

Derek reached behind himself with one hand, pressing his palms against the armrest and bracing himself enough to push back into Stiles’ thrusts, not that he needed help to bury his length deep inside Derek’s ass and fuck him open. With the other hand he reached for Stiles and cupped the back of his head.

Stiles arched to the touch, purring as his hips sputtered, his pace faltering. He gasped and growled, his pace slowing as his own body shuddered.

Derek’s moans escalated into one drawn out cry as his stomach began to tense with a pending orgasm.

“Stiles,” Derek cried.

“Come, baby,” Stiles growled. “Come with me.”

Derek hit his peak, spurts of come spilling across Stiles’ chest and his own.

Stiles’ hips jerked, burying his hips deep inside of Derek as he came.

They were breathless and silent for a moment.

Stiles slowly rolled his hips, milking the last of his orgasm.

They suddenly became aware that Jackson had left the room as he now slowly made his way back to their sides.

He handed Stiles a butt plug, already lathered in lube.

Stiles smiled weakly and thanked the older boy before taking it from him and sliding it into Derek.

The man moaned as he clenched his abused hole over the toy.

“You okay, babe?” Stiles asked, craning his neck to look at the man.

Derek nodded, panting as he tried to regain his breath.

“Satisfied?”

He nodded again.

Stiles leant forward, wrapping his arms around Derek and adjusting their positioning so that Derek laid atop of him, nestled into the warmth of his chest.

Jackson laid a blanket across the two of them and muttered something about starting dinner before leaving.

“I want to sleep in your bed tonight,” Derek whispered.

“Okay,” Stiles agreed. “We’ll have a nap now, then dinner and a bath. Then you can sleep in my bed.”

“And take the remote off Isaac,” Derek pleaded.

“Don’t worry, it’s just a normal one,” Stiles assured him. “No vibrating. No Isaac. Just something to help calm you down.”

“And keep your come inside of me.”

“If that’s what you want,” Stiles whispered, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head.

Derek muttered something along the lines of ‘It is’ before drifting off.

“Rest now, Derek,” Stiles said softly, nestling his face into Derek’s hair. “Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
